


What’s in a Pill?

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, PURE BOIS, Recovery, batbros, batfamily, damian is really trying, dick loves everyone, he thinks he’s succeeding, jason gets help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Jason is having a rough time, and rightfully so. However, that doesn’t mean that he can’t be helped. After all, that’s what brothers are for.





	What’s in a Pill?

It was days like this that Jason truly realized just how shit his life was. It was a cold, grey, wintery morning in Gotham, and he had just gotten in from patrol. Joker had been on the lose again, and this time, he had been holding kids hostage in Crime Alley.

By the time that Jason had got to them, the children were half frozen from being kept in a room with no heat and only ragged clothing on their too skinny frames, and were too tired to cry. It hadn’t helped that Joker had run off, making use of the time that Jason frantically raced one child to the hospital.

The kid had stopped breathing en route to Gotham General. Jason had had to administer CPR for a full five minutes before getting him back.

He was five years old.

Jason stifled an angry sob, and curled his body into his blanket burrito. It wasn’t fucking fair! It was plain wrong that Joker got to walk the streets while there was a child in hospital tonight, with bruises that shape of Jason’s hands over his ribs. What kind of stupid asshole thought that killing scum like the Joker was wrong?

Batman, that’s who.

Who was Bruce in the first place, to dictate morality to him? He was just some hoity-toity ass-nugget who thought that he knew best, ruling over them like some aristocratic furry overlord sending his kids to Arkham when they dared to show him the truth behind his beloved, rotting, city. Tears sprang unbidden to Jason’s eyes, and he bit down on his lip angrily, his body shaking with the intensity of his quiet rage.

“Jay?”

Damn Dick Grayson. Fucking Golden boy coming to rub his nose into how much better he was at handling adversity-

“Jay?” This time, the bed sunk on one side as Dick sat down next to him. Jason purposefully curled away from the man, retreating like a turtle into his warm, soft, blanket shell. Not one to be deterred, Dick scooted closer and ran his fingers through Jason’s hair. “You feeling okay, Jay?”

“Nuh.”

Dick smiled sadly. “The little boy made it, Jay. He was asking for Mr. Hoodie when he woke up.”

Jason sniffled angrily. The kid shouldn’t have had to have been hospitalized in the first place. If the fucking Joker was dead-

“Did you take your medicines, Jay-jay?” Dick asked softly, inching closer and spooning his brother.

“Dun wanna.”

There was a soft sigh followed by the sound of a pill container opening. Dick’s fingers dug around the blanket mound and they finally Jason’s lips. Dick gently pressed the pills against Jason’s mouth until they were sucked up. As he took back his hand, Dick felt the telltale wetness on Jason’s face, and his heart broke for his fragile little brother.

“Oh, Little wing,” he whispered sadly, cradling Jason’s blanketed form, “I wish I could make it better for you.”

“Can you...kill Joker?” Jason hedged.

Dick laughed ruefully. “Not again, I’m afraid. But if it helps, I kind of broke his legs tonight. He won’t be walking again for a long time.”

Jason peeked out of his blankie fortress. “Why didn’t you say so?” He grumbled. “How’d you break his legs?”

“He, um, fell on my eskrima sticks. And then on Timmy’s staff. And then on Dami’s mace.”

“Damian has a mace?” Jason asked, his eyes bugging out in horror.

“Yeah, Talia sent it for his birthday. Bruce doesn’t know about it,” Dick confessed. “But Dami should have something from his mom. I mean, she’s evil, but she loves him.” The same couldn’t be said of Jason’s mom, or Cass’ mom, or even Tim’s parents, whose early neglect had caused the young boy irreparable damage.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jason sniffed manfully, trying to hide the fact that his nose was blocked from crying. Dick smiled soppily, and cuddled up with Jason again. “Ugh, get away from me, Dickhead,” Jason said without truly meaning it.

In response, Dick lay his head on Jason’s chest. “I love you, Little wing.”

“You’re the literal worst. Heh, _wurst_ ,” Jason giggled, marveling at his own genius pun.

“His name is Jacob,” Dick said softly. “He said that Mr. Hoodie was the bestest. He’s in room 203 in Gotham General.”

“Hrm,” Jason grunted, making plans to see the boy. He may as well see the kids in the pediatrics wing while he was at it, too.

“You need to take care of yourself, Jason,” Dick said softly. “You need to take your medicine.”

“And a fat lot of good that’ll do,” Jason snorted. “As long as Joker is out there-“

“If it’s not him, it’ll be someone else,” Dick said firmly, “but you can’t let Gotham dictate your health and happiness. Just look at what that got Bruce.”

“Us?”

“We’re too good for him,” Dick declared confidently, drawing a laugh out of Jason. Down in the Batcave, Bruce was feeling insulted, but didn’t know why. “But Jay,” Dick said worriedly, “you can’t go off of your meds.”

“They won’t help,” Jason whined.

“Nonsense, just look at Timmy. You remember what he was like a year ago, don’t you?” Dick asked. “He admits that he feels much better now, and it’s in part because he takes his medications regularly.”

“Whatever,” Jason grumbled, allowing Dick to place a kiss on his forehead. “Hmph.”

“Take your medicine, Little wing,” Dick said softly. “I’ll do what I can to help you,” he mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

It took Jason a long time, but in the silence that followed, he hoped that his whispered promise was thanks enough for his big brother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
“There, see?” Jason said, stretching out his tongue, “all gone.” Dick beamed at Jason and rewarded him with a kiss on his nose. “Ack! Dick, you hormonal chamberpot, stop dribbling on my face!”

“I’m so happy that you’re getting better, Jay!” Dick trilled.

“Yeah, yeah. Say, shouldn’t you supervise Tim’s meds now?”

“Ah, no need,” Dick said contentedly. “I’ve got someone else on the job.”

  
**Meanwhile, in Tim’s room...**

 

“Say ‘aah’, Drake.”

Tim recoiled from the little drug wielding demon at the foot of his bed. “Oh my god, go away you gnome!”

“Take your medications, I say!” Damian demanded. “I shall not fail on the task that Grayson has given me!” Damian climbed onto the bed and started to tussle with a horrified Tim, where he was eventually successful in forcing the pill into Tim’s mouth.

“Aha! I am victorious once more! Grayson, I have succeeded in the mission!” Damian crowed, running out of the room, leaving a rumpled Tim in his wake with the phantom sensation of Damian’s tiny gremlin fingers on his face and on his mouth. Tim shuddered and made for the kitchen, wondering if there was a coffee strong enough to wash the taste of unholy elf fingers from his mouth.


End file.
